


Oh My God Tony you can't just ask people why they're Hot.

by gothiccheezit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Everyone Is Alive, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memes, Multi, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: I should really stop, huh? Oh well.





	Oh My God Tony you can't just ask people why they're Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone is pretty much in the same grade except for Shuri, Peter, Groot, Loki, and Hela (Who is in 10th grade.) Most of them are in 9th grade, and the others are in 8th grade I'll do some labelling if needed for the group chats, but more will be added into the fic.

TonySnark created a groupchat with ClitBarton BruceBananner NatashaFuckanoff StebeRodgers and DoorOdinson (August 15, [YYYY] 2:45 AM)

TonySnark: Good morning everyone. Since we're going to be in highschool this year, I decided the middleschool gang needs a groupchat.

NatashaFuckanoff: And you did this at 2 in the morning why exactly?  
NatashaFuckanoff: And why is my nickname so terrible?

NatashaFuckanoff changed their name to KillTony

TonySnark: Rude.  
TonySnark: If you must know, I couldn't sleep.

ClitBarton: That's not news.

KillTony: Djasfdf Clit.

ClitBarton: D:

TonySnark: You're welcome.

TonySnark removed admin permissions for everyone but themself.

TonySnark changed KillTony's name to NattyBratty

NattyBratty: Fair enough.

August 15, [YYYY], 5:17 AM

StebeRodgers: Tony, Nat, Clint, why were you awake at 2 AM during summer?

TonySnark: Sleep? Who's she? Never hear of her.

NattyBratty: Tony's text woke me up.

ClitBarton: I got up to use the bathroom.

StebeRodgers: Tony.  
StebeRodgers: I'm gonna put you in time out.

TonySnark: Wait no-

NattyBratty: Steve destroyed him before he could finish.

TonySnark gave StebeRodgers admin permissions

StebeRodgers set their nickname to Captain

Captain set the groupchat name to Avengers

NattyBratty: Nice.

 

T'Challa created the groupchat 'Strong and Independent' with Pegs, Peppercorn, and Gamora (August 15, [YYYY, 10:00 AM)

T'Challa set their nickname to Panther

Panther: How are you ladies?

Pegs: Exhausted, you?

Panther: I stayed up all night doing the first few assignments for the first semester.

Peppercorn: I stayed up all night doing the entire math workbook for the upcoming year.

Gamora: I stayed up all night trying to get Peter to go to bed.

Pegs: Oof

Peppercorn: Oof

Panther: Oof

 

StarLord created the groupchat 'Guardians' with Drax., Gamora, RocketLauncher, G.Root, and PrayingMantis (August 15, [YYYY] 11:01 AM

Drax.: FAIL HAHA

Gamora: Oh boy.

 

TonySnark created a new groupchat with NattyBratty, ClitBarton, Captain, DoorOdinson, BruceBananner, Rhodes, and Birdman2.0 (August 15, [YYYY], 3:15 PM)

TonySnark: So,

Rhodes: Oh my god.


End file.
